Communications networks and in particular Ethernet networks, are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. In this regard, Ethernet networks are increasingly being utilized to carry voice, data, and multimedia traffic. Accordingly more and more devices are being equipped to interface to Ethernet networks. Broadband connectivity including internet, cable, phone and VOIP offered by service providers has led to increased traffic and more recently, migration to Ethernet networking. Much of the demand for Ethernet connectivity is driven by a shift to electronic lifestyles involving desktop computers, laptop computers, and various handheld devices such as smart phones and PDA's. As an increasing number of portable and/or handheld devices are enabled for Ethernet communications, battery life may be a concern when communicating over Ethernet networks. Accordingly, ways of reducing power consumption when communicating over electronic networks may be needed. Furthermore, ways of improving energy efficiency while maintaining compatibility with existing infrastructure and minimizing the redesign of network components are desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.